Dredging Trust Better Left Forgotten?
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: A companion addition to 'fix it' by NonsensicalLyrics. Korra's been losing more than she's won. Is it worth risking the chance of losing a second time? Originally titled 'fix it-episode 8'


**A/N: This is a companion addition to the story 'fix it' by NonsensicalLyrics—great story by the way and I gotta make sure I put it as one of my favorite stories. But since there wasn't a 'fix it' on episode 8, I took the liberty to write how **_**I**_** wished it went down. Hope ya enjoy, and be on the look out for the next chapter of **_**Rozakura!**_

_**episode 8, when extremes meet**_

It's not coincidental that the interaction between Korra and her 'friends' was awkward. She hid it well when they arrived, ignored how snug Asami looked against Mako's chest, and shared brief words with the firebender with fair ease. She mentally patted herself on the back when she didn't flinch to Mako's joke of Meelo being competition for Asami's heart, and was mellow on the stroll to the women's dorm… but Ikki just had to ruin it.

She had never been thankful for Tenzin's knack of popping out of thin air (airbending humor).

But now, spending the rest of the afternoon avoiding everyone – even Naga – she doesn't know how much longer she can keep up this preppy act. Her cheeks were wet by the time the sun sank and the crescent moon appears.

Ten minutes of a good cry, she was quick to straighten herself when she heard Mako call out for her. By the time her 'friends' stepped out of the brush, her masquerade returned forefront and scratching Pabu behind the ear.

"There you are," Bolin spoke relief as he let Pabu climb to his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Korra's immediate answer.

"Come on, what is it?" Mako probed. "You can tell us."

Seconds felt minutely, and by her exhale it appeared she'll cave and reveal her inner turmoil.

But… "No, seriously. I'm fine." She brusquely repeated, her back still to them, her gaze still to the statue paying tribute to her predecessor. "Look, you can go back and tell Tenzin that I'm fine and it was unnecessary to round up a search party."

"He didn't tell us to come get you," Bolin insisted. "We wanted to check on you – well Mako planned to go alone but—" he squeaked as he was apprehended by his brother's scorching glower.

Korra was unmoved. "How sweet of you guys…"

"Korra," Mako spoke gently, "… things have been rocky between us for a while now. Let us make it right."

She remained still, and her face he still couldn't see. Mako and the others flinched at her abrupt, bitter laugh. "I get it, you all are suddenly my friends again… because I was right." That harsh laugh again.

"K-Korra," Bolin quivered, suddenly afraid of the girl, "what are you talking about?"

Suddenly she's not laughing and her head whipped to face them then and there, her eyes slit and emblazed like cobalt flames, making them almost jerk a step away. "Just as I said!" she shouted, the water below surging violently. "It hasn't even been two days since the persecution of Hiroshi, and the whole time you guys were against me, like _I _was the bad guy." She took in each of their faces, each being a certain level of guilt – Mako's the most extreme. "I'm the Avatar, you know what that means, right? It takes a higher priority than _anything_ else in my life, including my feelings! If I have reason to believe Hiroshi Sato is in cahoots with the Equalists, then regardless of I feel about him as our sponsor and Asami's father, I have to see if it's true or not! Because if I don't and he is one, many more lives are going to be in danger! And I am not going to turn my back on the world to keep any friendship."

The last line pointed primarily at the firebender, and he knew it.

"How did you think I feel, huh?" she murmured weakly, "I didn't like it either. But I knew what I heard and I knew what I had to do." Her throat caught, she breathed shakily to cool down her raging emotions. "And I did it even though it hurt, even though all my _friends_ turned their backs on me." Her eyes were a tad rheumy, but she was beyond adamant not to break down in front of them. "There's something that's been bugging me, so I have to ask…" taking a deep breath, her eyes became steady.

"What would've happened if I had been wrong?"

The following silence was stifling. Guilt of unwanted truths and wishful lies clashing horribly like smog.

A rueful giggle and a hand waving defeat. "I get it. I get it. Asami, I can _definitely_ understand – it was against her father and all she wanted was for it not to be true, and I'm truly sorry about that. But you two," electric cerulean shoots the brothers, "you couldn't at least give me the benefit of a doubt? I _thought_ the point of teammates is trust."

Mako bit at his bottom lip. Bolin does a remorseful shuffled with his shoes.

"Whatever." She scoffed and was silent, letting the others breathe from her rave. "But you know what?" Her eyes return to the ocean. "I'm not going to worry about it."

Shoulders tensed. "W-what?" Mako blurted before he could stop it.

The Avatar scoffed. "I won't wallow in a pity party just because I'm a failure on choosing friends." Whether or not it was too cruel to say, she didn't care. "There's a city being apprehended by a bending genocide, I still need to learn airbending and prove a certain councilman I'm not 'half-baked'." She basically snarled the last words.

"He said _what_?" Mako gaped, already knowing whom Korra was talking about. "Korra, you're not—"

"Shut up, Mako. No use pretending we're still buddy-buddy." She stood up and faced them, and quickly noted the slump of the firebender's shoulders and complementing the remorse plastering his face. She could see Bolin's bottom lip jutted and quivering a little bit, and Asami's thin eyebrows creased in worry, and possible hope that they can still become friends.

She knew they're sincere, she knew they want to help her now, and she knew they want to reconcile. Problem being that _she _doesn't want to make amends, her first impulse would rather be holding a grudge, giving the cold shoulder, and whenever she had to talk to them it'll be with a lot of poison, resentment and pure pain. That route is very gratifying to think about. But…

She sighs, annoyed. "But, if you wanna make it up to me _that _badly, then…" she trailed off, via disbelief of the hope so naked on their expressions. "Then I guess _one_ more chance wouldn't hurt – any worse at least." She finished. Maturity is what's necessary in critical times. No common sense making enemies with potential allies.

But she can't shake the notion that she made the right decision, given the varying smiles: Bolin's toothily wide, Asami's serene, and Mako's grateful and promising.

Then Asami brought out her hand, and Bolin – quickly catching on – placed his hand over hers.

Taking a moment to understand, Mako put out his hand as well. Looking towards Korra and her uncertain cerulean eyes, he says with unbound confidence, "From this point on, we got your back Korra." Though he barely had any, Mako knew camaraderie starts delicately, building communication and learning the other's experience, story after story until at the peak of trusting.

But he failed; demolishing whatever progress he had with the Avatar. But he's more than willing to start from scratch, and this time give her the trust she deserved as he works to regain hers.

The warmth of her hand resting hesitantly over his signifies a second chance. He won't waste it.


End file.
